


"Oi why d'you keep kissing my left eyelid"

by yunnikakennings



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, drunkbaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnikakennings/pseuds/yunnikakennings
Summary: just fluff





	"Oi why d'you keep kissing my left eyelid"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! ^^ (sorry it's a little rushed and I couldn't type it out as nicely and had to use asterisks to display action >< exams are in three weeks ugh)  
> And also congrats to Taiwan! (not sure if you guys heard but it's the first Asian country that has legalized gay marriage)  
> *twirls away*

"Oi Baz, why d'you keep kissin' my left eyelid?" 

"Hm. No reason. Just like it so."  


*rustle of sheets and Baz turns away* 

"Tell." 

"No."

"Please."

"No reason, Snow. I just like it. Go to sleep." ~~~~

*snores from Simon's side of the bed*

* * *

*Simon munches cherry scones at the breakfast table with great fervor*

"Penny! He just won't tell me why. I know he was bluffing me Penny! He turned away from me when I asked."

"Snow, I can hear you complaining about me. Do be discreet."

*Baz glances up from the newspaper, snatching a peek a at Snow's morning face*

*Snow pouts*

"It's meant for you to hear."

"Then don't address Penny, dear."

*Baz slyly grazes his lips across Simon's left eyelid as he brings the dishes to the sink and leaves the kitchen*

"Ah well, Simon, we'll just get him drunk tonight, yeah? You know he's a talkative drunk anyway."

"Hmph."

*chewing on scones intensifies with Simon's level of frustration*

* * *

"I'm not daft, Bunce. _I_ know you want _my_ secrets and _I_ know that _you_ know that I have loose lips while drunk."

"Enough with the I knows and you knows already Basilton. But _I_ know that _you_ want to know the spell I used to get past the wards at Mummers' house and a bunch of other spells that you don't know of especially the American ones"

*Baz shoots Penny an indignant glare*

"So how does this work?"

"We spin the bottle and the person who is pointed at drinks a shot until one party is drunk."

*Baz scoffs*

"Why're you giving up your secrets just to help Snow find out mine? And we could just agree to use a truth spell."

*Penny winks*

"Oh I'm interested too, no worries Baz, I wouldn't mind giving up a few American spells for it. And as for truth spells, they're not as fun are they? They don't bring our marshmallow Basilton Grimm-Pitch quite as well as Vodka does."

*a muffled harrumph from a speechless Baz*

* * *

*19 shots later (5 to Baz, 8 to Penny and 6 to Simon, Baz is drunk as a lord but Penny and Simon are more or less sober although a little loose)*

"You know, Simon. I love that mole you've got on your left eyelid. Mesmerizing. that one. Like a secret. Perfect for a kiss. So romantic. Kiss kiss kiss."

*Baz gazes dreamily at Simon*

"Whaa- since when did I have a mole on my left eyelid"

*Simon spins around to face Baz"

"Of course you wouldn't notice it, you nincompoop."

*Baz pokes Simon's forehead, playfully*

"It only shows up when your eyes are fully closed-not visible at all when your eye are open with your blue eyes on display. Sky eyes. Ocean eyes. Pretty pretty pretty eyes. Plus it's really small. But of course I still love you even though you're a nincompoop. Actually not, as in you're actually not a nincompoop. Sometimes. Sometimes yes, sometimes no. Sometimes yes, sometimes no."

*Baz wraps both arms around Simon*

"Love you. Love you. Love you. "

*Penny gazes at Baz confusedly*

"Huh...nothing embarrassing about knowing he has a mole on his eyelid, is there? Even though I never noticed it."  


"Hmmmm? Embarrassing? Oh pishtosh, I was shy because one can only know information like that if one stares at him while he sleeps. But that's nothing to be shy about is there? Nothing at all."

*Baz giggles*

"I watched him sleep, watched him eat, watched him save the world. Such beauty, beauty, beauty."

*Penny giggles as Simon flushes red*

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?   
Thou art more lovely and more temperate:   
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,   
And summer's lease hath all too short a date:   
Sometimes too hot the eye of heaven shines,   
And too often is his gold complexion dimm'd:   
And every fair from fair sometimes declines,   
By chance or natures changing course untrimm'd; "

*Baz proceeds to snog Simon so amorously that Penny covers her eyes and exclaims in mock disgust* 

"Ugh, I've seen enough to last a lifetime."

"Sorry Penny."

"Yes yes yes, sorry Penny."

*Simon drags a stumbling Baz away back to their room to tuck him in bed*

* * *

"did I say anything last night?"

  


**Author's Note:**

> The sonnet is by Shakespeare ((:  
> Feedback and constructive criticism is welcome ((;


End file.
